


Fights, Bites, & Primal Delights

by VicariousFacade



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicariousFacade/pseuds/VicariousFacade
Summary: The Untold Tale of Gaston & LeFou's Forbidden Love that lead up to the events in "Beauty and the Beast". In a night of drinking, firelight, and revelations, can Gaston accept his true desires? Or will the beast in him inhibit his unbridled lust for LeFou?





	

It’s a late night at the village tavern.  Gaston and LeFou are sharing two foaming  steins of beer after a long day hunting in the forest.

“Cheers!” Gaston exclaims as he clinks steins with LeFou.  The froth from their glasses spills into each other’s.  “What a rousing day of hunting.”

“Yeah, the way you nailed that bison, Gaston!” LeFou licks the spilt white beer froth that’s trickling down his stein.

“I can’t wait to nail it again in my bedroom,” Gaston smirks. “Against my wall, that is.”

“Gosh, you have such a knack for interior design!”

“Why yes, I’ve gotten quite good at mounting."  They laugh and drink.  LeFou chugs his beer and studies Gaston.

"What a fine specimen,” LeFou says, staring at Gaston with a twinkle in his eye.  “And your bison is nice, too.”

“Oh! LeFou you flatter me.”

“No, no it isn’t flattery.  I’m serious, Gaston.  You’re just so incredible.”

“Oh LeFou!” he laughs.  “Go on…”

“Handsome and burly and gosh, you could kill with those teeth of yours – what a smile.”

“Alright LeFou, you know I could listen to this all night,” Gaston says in a way that suggests that he has.  “But I best get my pretty head to sleep now.”

Gaston stands up and wobbles.  LeFou catches his fall.

“Oops! Steady as she goes, Gaston.  Let me help you back home."  LeFou supports him as they make their way back to Gaston’s cottage.

The walls are lined with stuffed elk, bison, deer –  Gaston’s many victories.  LeFou puts Gaston to rest in his chair by the fireplace as he starts the fire.  He takes off Gaston’s coat and then his own, enjoying the warmth of the flames on his skin through his loose white shirt.  He props up Gaston’s legs and takes off his boots, readying his feet for a massage.

"You know LeFou, you follow me around wherever I go."  Gaston looks wistfully at the fire as LeFou begins tenderly rubbing Gaston’s feet.  LeFou relishes in the smell, the closeness.  "You tell me if my hair looks good.  Or if there’s something in my teeth."  LeFou smiles slightly.  "You even helped me bury the little farm boy, when I missed the deer."  LeFou grimaces a little.  "And you, you rub my feet by the fire – the fire that you’ve made for us."  Gaston’s wet eyes are glistening in the firelight.  "I guess, well, what I’m trying to say is – thank you.”

LeFou looks up from Gaston’s feet – startled, touched.  They share a long look.  LeFou has pined for Gaston to stare at him this way…Gaston, with his big beautiful brown eyes, and his cleft chin begging to be caressed.  The moment overwhelms him, and LeFou lunges forward and plants his yearning lips on Gaston’s.  Gaston lets it happen for a few seconds, then throws LeFou onto the rug, disgusted.  “ARE YOU MAD?!” Gaston screams.  His chest is heaving with quick, deep breathes.  His fists are clenched, and there’s a madness in his eyes.

“Gaston!  Please, I’m so sorry.  Just let me leave you in peace."  Gaston lurches for LeFou and picks him up by his shirt.  "I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” Gaston booms.  He violently tosses LeFou across the room and into the bedpost.  LeFou crumples in pain as Gaston slowly moves towards him.

LeFou scurries onto the bed in fear.  “Please, Gaston!"  Gaston pounces on top of him from behind and holds him in a headlock.  He then pushes LeFou onto his stomach, smashing his face down into the pillows.  Gaston is crouched over him, encaging LeFou’s entire body in a brawny trap .  _He’s going to kill me, he’s going to kill me_.  LeFou struggles to breathe as Gaston’s powerful body crushes him, pressed up against his backside.

Then LeFou feels something inconceivable.  Could this be?  "G-g-gaston!” LeFou gasps, as Gaston pushes his pelvis into LeFou harder and harder.  LeFou feels a large, hot bulge pushing into his tailbone.  Gaston flips LeFou around and they stare into each other’s eyes.  LeFou sees Gaston’s expression – it’s like that of a frightened child.  Now facing each other, Gaston’s huge, swelling protrusion pushes against LeFou’s own growing bulge.

Gaston’s confusion and fright at his body’s scorching desire turns to anger.  “Oh God!” LeFou screams as Gaston’s face morphs into a menacing glare.  LeFou tries to scramble away as Gaston roars.  He grabs LeFou by the shirt and it rips off LeFou’s plump body.  LeFou is halfway off the bed, his head and torso now dangling off.  Gaston tries to get a grip on LeFou, grabbing his hair and ripping at his skin as their bodies writhe in the primal struggle.  Gaston squeezes LeFou’s arm as he tries to wriggle away off the bed, and plunges his teeth deep into LeFou’s soft belly.

“Aaaaahhhhh!!!” LeFou screams.  Gaston knocks him off the bed and steps on the floor, towering over him, the same madness in his eyes.  “DISGUSTING!  YOU’RE PATHETIC – GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!”

“Gaston, wait.  Listen to me.”

Gaston picks up a stag’s head from the wall and aims its sharp, probing tips towards LeFou. Gaston fumes, poised to impale…  "Gaston!“  Gaston swings it behind his head in a motion to launch it down into LeFou.

"I love you!” LeFou shouts. Gaston stops.  “And I know you feel the same."  LeFou’s eyes flicker down to Gaston’s still bulging pants.  Gaston’s eyes widen as he looks down at it himself.  He breathes deeply.  He drops the antlers and grabs LeFou, terrified and helpless, and pushes him against the wall where the stag head was mounted.  _Okay, this is when Gaston kills me_.  LeFou braces for a head-butt as Gaston lurches foward, but instead Gaston buries his tongue into LeFou’s mouth – a deep, passionate wet kiss.  _Oh my god! Oh my god!_  

LeFou strips off Gaston’s shirt and marvels at his hairy swelling chest.  They both look down at their crotches, pushing against each other.  Gaston curls his mouth in a sly look.  LeFou then gingerly, shyly reaches out his hands to release the beast from his cloth cage.  First the belt, and then button by button, the bulge springs further towards its release.  LeFou’s eyes widen with amazement at Gaston’s huge, swollen veinscape, throbbing and dripping with anticipation.

With a swift, rough move, Gaston flips LeFou around, then pulls down LeFou’s pants to expose his plump, rosy red behind.  With a quick thrust, he penetrates LeFou.  LeFou’s eyes close as his glistening mouth opens in ecstasy, breathless, the voice of angels singing in his ears.

Gaston pumps harder and deeper, groaning with unbridled lust.  LeFou begins stroking his own sizable throbbing member as Gaston pushes inside him.  The pumping grows faster and more erratic, Gaston’s body straining with desire, his muscles rippling and dripping with sweat.  He flips LeFou around again to face him and knocks him to his knees.  With a fist around his slick, veiny dick, he explodes all over LeFou’s face, the stream so thick and powerful that LeFou’s head smashes back into the wall.  Then LeFou, mouth open and tongue lapping up Gaston’s steaming froth, strokes once more and cries out in ecstasy as he too erupts all over himself.

After a few deep breathes, LeFou slowly opens his eyes as his hazy head clears.  He hears Gaston’s soft weeping and sees him before him, curled in fetal position on the rug.  LeFou crawls up to him and tenderly puts a hand on Gaston’s shoulder.  Gaston shivers under his touch and they curl up into each other into the night.

The next morning LeFou wakes up on the rug.  Gaston is nowhere to be seen.  LeFou is confused, but returns to his own cottage to get ready for the day.  Images from the previous night flash through his mind, and he smiles to himself.  _I love Gaston and Gaston loves me!_   He tears at the thought.  Then he remembers the smell of Gaston’s froth all over him and bites his lip to steady himself.

LeFou makes his way into the market, the smell of fresh baguettes tickles his nose.  He spies Gaston in a distant field with his rifle and fur cap.  His heart pounds faster in his chest.

"It’s such a beautiful day,” LeFou happily sighs as he approaches Gaston.

“That it is.  For hunting."  Gaston then aims at the flock of birds in the sky and shoots one dead.  The bird falls to the ground in the distance.

LeFou’s smile and warm feeling vanishes.  Gaston’s tone is cold.  "I have big news, LeFou.”

Gaston is following the flock of birds with his rifle, eyes on the sky, on anything but LeFou.  “I plan to woo and marry Belle.”

“The inventor’s daughter?”

“She’s the one - the lucky girl I’m going to marry.”

“But she’s–”

“The most beautiful girl in town.”

“I know, but–”

“And that makes her the best, and don’t I deserve the best?”

“Of course you do, but last night was–”

“Last night ended at the tavern,” Gaston says with finality.

“But I love you.”

“I know.”

“WHY ARE YOU RUNNING FROM THIS?!”

BAM!  LeFou jumps.  Gaston fires at another bird and it drops from the sky.  Gaston turns the rifle at LeFou.  “Picture this, LeFou: My rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little _wife_ massaging my feet.”

LeFou’s eyes well with tears.  Gaston presses the rifle’s warm muzzle up against LeFou’s belly.  “The little ones will play on the floor with the dogs,” Gaston’s voice cracks a little.  “We’ll have six or seven."  LeFou shivers.

Gaston gets inches away from LeFou’s face, "I’m marrying Belle."  And with that he turns away, retrieves his slain birds, and heads into town.

LeFou drops down to his knees, now alone in the field.  He cries, gasping for air with every breath.  _Oh how sweet our love could have been.  How divine my love for him still is._   In that moment, LeFou accepts that Gaston is not ready for their love, and never will be.  He wipes his tears on his sleeve and resumes his old position as Gaston’s trusty side-kick.  Though they trespassed into the beast’s snares and been bitten, he’d treasure the marks forever.

LeFou watched as Gaston’s pursuits wreaked havoc upon the village.  He supported Gaston in the beginning, because he loved him so, but Gaston’s denial of his true self twisted him into a monster.  He villainized the gentle beast that stood between him and Belle, not realizing that he himself was the villain.   Warped by his hatred of otherness, which was in fact self-hatred, he perished.

LeFou mourned his once friend, once lover.  And even still, he will sometimes sing this song to himself in an empty field as the birds fly overhead, or at the tavern when the crowd has gone –

(In a slow, soft voice)

_No one’s slick as Gaston_

_Licks my wick like Gaston_

_No one’s dick is as veiny and thick as Gaston’s_

_For there’s no man in town half as manly…_

_Nor one with mere half of his schlong…_

_He could stick it in my mouth or fanny_

_It’s no wonder whose team I prefer to play on…_

_No one drips like Gaston_

_Touches tips like Gaston_

_As a bottom nobody’s hole grips like Gaston’s!_

_He’s especially good at ejaculating…_

_My what a guy, Gaston!_


End file.
